Two B-cell lines were established as spontaneous outgrowth of cell cultures from patients with adult T-cell leukemia. Both of these cell lines spontaneously produce alpha interferon (alpha-IFN) and one of them produces a mixture of acid stable and acid labile alpha-IFN. In addition, both cell lines spontaneously produce a B-cell growth factor.